Michael and Amanda
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: This is a one chapter story and a request from one of my follows here on Fan Fiction. Check it out! I love to hear your reviews!


It was a bright sunny day in Los Santos. The palm trees gave off nice shade as Michael lounged by the pool, his iFruit phone blasting some old 80's favorites into his ears. Suddenly he heard some loud shirking in the back of the music. His face cringed as he tried to figure out what that was. "What the fuck is that?" Than his ear bud was tugged from his ear, he looked up and saw Amanda "Ow, what the shit, Amanda?"

"Michael I thought you weren't going to go back to this? You just laying pool side, listening to music!"

"Oh come on, Amanda" Michael rolled off the chair standing up to face her. It had been 4 or 5 months since Amanda and the kids moved back in and things were starting to get better…slowly. "Why? Why do you want to start shit, everything is finally going good."

"Oh yeah real good, Michael, family night once a week were either you or Jimmy flip the board game when you're losing. Or how about the father daughter bonding where YOU TAKE OUR DAUGHTER TO A SHOOTING RANGE-"

"What she needs to know how to protect herself!"

"How about the fact that our kids always go out and never tell us where they are going?"

"They do just not every day because they mostly do the same shit all the time. And I got them spending time with Uncle Trevor; he is going to whip that back into shape."

"UNCLE TREVOR? THIS IS WHAT I MEAN MICHAEL YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! Why would you think it's a good idea to have them hang out with Uncle Trevor? Who knows what they could be doing? Trying Meth? Killing prostitutes? Learning how to murder and rob and-"

Michael got up grabbing Amanda's shoulders "Amanda, Amanda, don't worry the schedule is always run by me first. It's just little things that will make them appreciate life better. And believe me Trevor of all people will help them appreciate their life better."

She looked at him still angry "Well the worst part about this all is that you probably don't even know what tomorrow is."

Michael thought for a second and then smiled triumphantly "Tuesday… I'm not so out of it that I don't even know what tomorrow is."

"Are you kidding me? I knew you would never change." Amanda stormed off into the house, slamming the back door.

"What? What did I do?" Michael thought for a second _maybe tomorrow isn't Tuesday. _He thought harder _shit… our anniversary._ Michael grabbed his mimosas and whipped it against the ground. "Fuck!" he screamed as he ran his figures through his hair. He took out his cell phone and called Franklin and Trevor "Hey guys I need some help can we meet for drinks and talk?" They agreed and Michael got in his car to meet with them.

When they were all together Michael told him what he did.

"Aw shit man, you never want to forget your anniversary. A woman will never respect you again."

"Michael, Michael you inconsiderate senile fuck" Trevor laughed at his friends stupidity "I'm not even married to your wife and I know that tomorrow is your anniversary."

"Shut up Trevor. I know, but now what do I do? I have to think of something to really 'wow' her."

Trevor whipped his mouth after he drank is beer "the key to a woman's heart is to make her feel like shit, and deal her meth. I learned when they are dependent on your product they will do anything for it. I can hook you up with a small bag if you'd like?"

They both looked at Trevor with a disgusted and confused face "What the fuck man, no. Woman like when you remember things. Like the song you danced to at your wedding-"

Trevor laughed as he ate some peanuts "Or the song that she was stripping too when you first laid eyes on her!"

"Uh… yeah I guess that could work. They also like flowers, better than chocolates because they will call you out on trying to get them fat or some shit. And they love anything from a jewelry store to a home cooked meal."

"Wow, Franklin that might actually work." Michael said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah take advice from the guy who lost his girl for not showing enough affection." Trevor mocked.

"Aw fuck you man."

"Alright guys, thanks for the advice. I'm gonna go. I have a lot of things to do before tomorrow."

The next day Michael prepared the table with a home cooked meal, candles, and roses on the counter. He dimmed the lights and made sure the kids wouldn't be home to ruin anything. He placed the ring in his pocket and took a deep breath. He heard the car pull up in the drive way. He went to the foyer. Amanda walked in and she stopped shocked. She dropped the few bags she was holding and looked at Michael "Happy Anniversary sweetie."

"Michael…I…"

"You don't have to say anything, just follow me." He led her into the kitchen and sat her down, pulling out her chair and presenting the roses to her. She loved them as they started to talk.

"Wow, Michael you made this yourself?" it was chicken breast with green beans, mash patatos, and a salad.

"I did, it wasn't easy either." His other hand found the burn marks in his figures.

"You know I thought you had forgotten, like you did on those many other anniversaries." She looked up at him "I sat alone a lot as you were out robbing or killing."

"I know and I'm sorry for that" he touched her hand as they made eye contacted and connected. Then he whipped his mouth with his napkin and got up. He went to the radio and played a slow sensual song "remember this one?"

"Michael" she laughed.

"This was one of your best routines" he chuckled as he tried to mimic the dance.

"Michael seriously, stop."

He did and then switched it to a slow song "How about this one?"

"Michael you remembered? This was the song we danced to at our wedding!"

He nodded as he walked over stretching out his hand. She took it and they danced in the kitchen. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed. "You know Amanda. I may not always show it by kissing or touching, but I love you. Everything I do is to keep you happy and safe. It may not always seem that way, but I am always thinking of you and the kids first. And I know I slipped up that one time, but I wasn't proud of that. Than when you cheated on me I saw and felt what you were feeling and I really understood." He pulled away from her and dug in his pocket. "I always promised you a bigger diamond and never gave you one so…" he opened the little black box "Happy anniversary Amanda."

She placed her hand on her chest and gasps "Oh Michael it's beautiful."

"Just like my wife" he slipped it on her figure, it fit.

"Michael I'm sorry. I am always giving you a hard time and yelling, but I shouldn't. I understand you do the things you do for the family. I just want you around more; I want less of all this Los Santos and more of the simplexes of North Yankton. I want more of the old us, not these superficial clones." She wrapped her arms around him as they shared a hug, than Michael looked down at her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was as passionate as the day they first met and it knocked Amanda back a little. "Michael…" she gasps.

He picked her up in his arms, and kissed her again. She giggled as he raced her up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he mounted the steps two by two. He kicked open the door and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her as he kissed her passionately. They rolled as they wiggled off their clothes. Amanda was naked as she laid breathing heavy under Michael. He looked at her remembering everything about her in this vulnerable state. She looked back at him doing the same. He bent down kissing her neck moving down her body. He got to her breast as his lips formed around each nipple. He kissed them as his tonged drew circles around them. She let out soft moans.

The light was casting a golden shadow on the room as the sun started to set. Michael brought his hand over her breast cupping them and messaging them as they kissed. Amanda was breathless for she had never felt this kind of passion and maturity from Michael. She moved her hands around the familiar but forgotten parts of Michael's body. Michael thrust into her as Amanda wrapped her legs around his body. She clawed at his back as the rhythm became hot and angry. She arched her back as she thrust back her head screaming. She ran her figures threw his hair as he kissed her neck. She encouraged him as she called him big daddy and praising him He let out small grunts as he thought about their tortured few years together. The rough patches made him want to stratify her even more. Their bodies were steaming hot as beads of sweat started to form. Finally Michael had finished as Amanda let out a loud groan of passion and pleasure.

Michael fell to the side of Amanda breathing heavy; she lay next to him breathing the same as her hair was sprawled out behind her. He arms and legs felt weak and still tingling as she rolled over and hugged Michael. He cheek rested on his chest. She massaged it as her figures played in his chest hair. "Oh Michael I've never felt that way. Not even when we first had done it." He just smiled as he closed his eyes feeling tired. She kissed his arm as she gripped it "I love you Michael, I always have and always will."

His eyes opened as he processed what she had said. He turned to her "I love you too Amanda." He kissed her forehead as the two drifted asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
